BGG Unofficial FAQ
Intro & Special Thanks This is a FAQ that can be found on BoardGameGeek and answers many questions that Wizkids was either unable to or simply didn't answer. Special Thanks goes to J Cale aka TheEbonyTurtle from BGG who helped with the culmination of this page! General Rules Culling You may cull the same creature that you score, as culling occurs after scoring. Quaxos Creatures When a Quaxos (Promo) creature is attacked by a group containing another Quaxos creature, it is immune to all damage from that group. However, it can only be assigned up to it’s defense value in damage before you must carry-over the rest of the damage to other creatures. For example: If you have a Quaxos Scavenging Goblin with 2 defense and an Assistant (with defense 1) and you are attacked by a Quaxos Warrior of the Quay with 3 damage - you may only assign 2 damage to the Scavenging Goblin - the final 1 damage must be assigned to the Assistant. In this case, the Scavenging Goblin would survive while the Assistant would be destroyed. Basic Cards Portal Portal gets placed into your spent pile as soon as it is used, prior to drawing any dice. If your bag is empty at this point, the Portal is not placed back into your bag with the rest of your used pile, because it is in the spent area as per the Quarmageddon rules. This rule was undoubtedly added to Quarmageddon to prevent infinite used pile recycling when many portal dies are present; if a situation occurs where only one Portal die remains in both your bag and it comes up with a 'draw a die' and no dice remain in your bag, you are out of luck; the die is unable to be spent, and at the end of your turn ends up in the used pile. Creatures Ghostly Spirit When Ghostly Spirit is destroyed and you cull a Basic Quiddity die to return it to your ready area, it is returned there at the end of the combat phase after all damage has been assigned. You do not get to continually resurrect the Ghostly Spirit and use it to soak up any carry-over damage. Mighty Questing Wizard You may capture one additional Quarry die for each Mighty Questing Wizard you summon. For example, summoning 3 Mighty Questing Wizards on a single turn would allow you to capture up to 4 Quarry dice on that turn. Mighty Scavenging Goblin If your bag is empty when Mighty Scavenging Goblin is destroyed, it is placed into the bag before drawing. Mighty Witching Hag The Attack reduction that creatures receive when attacking a Mighty Witching Hag only applies to attacks on the controller of the Mighty Witching Hag. Creatures maintain their normal strength when attacking players that do not control a Mighty Witching Hag. Having multiple Mighty Witching Hags in your ready area does not grant any additional Attack reduction. The ability only applies once. Scavenging Goblin The Quiddity gained when summoning the Scavenging Goblin may be used to either summon additional Creatures, or to capture Quarry dice. Strong Deathdealer You must score the Deathdealer when you destroy a creature, even if the Deathdealer’s Attack strength was not needed to defeat that creature. Strong Defender of the Pale When drawing dice for scoring the Strong Defender of the Pale and your bag is empty, the Strong Defender of the Pale is placed into the used pile and included when you fill your bag from your used pile before drawing. Strong Primordial Ooze (NOTE: While this is in fact on the BGG site, it is incorrect. There is an official WizKids FAQ stating exactly how Strong Primordial Ooze works). The Strong Primordial Ooze always scores 2 Glory. (Incorrect, from WizKids' FAQ "It copies another creature exactly including its glory (the 2 Glory is there only if there are no other creatures to copy)."). Strong Primordial Ooze always costs 2 Quiddity to summon - it does not copy another creature until after it is summoned. Abilities of creatures copied by the Strong Primordial Ooze that trigger upon scoring will trigger when the Strong Primordial Ooze is scored. If a Strong Primordial Ooze copies another Strong Primordial Ooze, it copies the creature being copied by that Strong Primordial Ooze. If that Ooze is copying another Ooze, then it copies the creature being copied by that Ooze. If such a loop ends up with only Strong Primordial Oozes being copied, then all Oozes involved in the loop get 0 Attack and 5 Defense as if there were no other creatures in play. When Strong Primordial Ooze is placed into the Ready Area, it copies a creature and remains a copy of this creature until the next player’s turn. At the beginning of each player’s Attack Phase, the controlling player decides which creature the Strong Primordial Ooze copies. (Very incorrect. Someone made this up.) If the creature Strong Primordial Ooze copies is destroyed, the Ooze retains the copy until the next player’s Attack Phase. (Incorrect, from WizKids FAQ "If the copied creature then goes away it does not impact the ooze as it remains the creature it copied."). Strong Primordial Ooze’s Level is the Level of the creature being copied. Spells Growth Cantrip You may capture one additional Quarry die for each Growth Cantrip you cast. For example, casting 3 Growth Cantrips on a single turn would allow you to capture up to 4 Quarry dice on that turn. Life Charm Dice added to your Active Pool are rolled on your next turn, and do not count against the 6 dice you draw each turn. Growth Spell When you cast this spell and your bag is empty, do not put Growth Spell into your bag before you draw. Shaping Charm Strong Primordial Oozes are not affected by this spell since they are all level 2 - they do not increase in level as if they were the copied creature. Shaping Incantation You may cull Shaping Incantation when the spell triggers. Category:Base Game Category:FAQ